Highschool Love
by BabyTigerVamp
Summary: Alexis is starting her new year as a Junior and is not happy. It's because her best friend and crush isn't there with her. But what happens when someone from the past comes her way?


**(Alexis' POV)**

Alexis was really nervous this morning because she was starting her new year in South Side Highschool as a junior and her best friend, Jenny, moved away 2 years ago to California. Secretly Alexis had feelings for her friend but she never got the courage to tell her. The only people that know her secret is Alexis' other friends, Sabrina, Anna & Jasmine. Although Alexis and Sabrina weren't really good friends, Sabrina knew Jenny better than anyone else so Sabrina decided to be nice (for once) and help Alexis just because she didn't wanna hear Alexis babble about Jenny any longer. As she was walking into South Side she found her friends waiting by her locker talking and all looking between interested and angry. When Alexis was a step away she heard Anna say, "Who does she think she is? Walking in here like she runs the place!" Anna then saw Alexis and simply said "hey."

"Hey! Who's walking' around like she owns the place?"  
"Oh, I don't know her name but she's new here and..."  
"And she's totally HOT!" Jasmine butt's in. (Jasmine **loves **girls by the way.)  
"Yeah, she is kinda pretty." Anna said. "Well where is she?" Alexis asks. Anna points behind Alexis and she instantly feels as if all her breath has been knocked out of her.  
She sees a girl with nice figure, jade green eyes, black raven hair with a hot pink streak in it. Alexis notices what she's wearing and thinks 'hot'!  
A short black denim skirt, purple tank-top with a black leather jacket on top and purple high-top converse.  
Alexis was simply breathless as she looked at the beautiful girl just 5 feet away.

"Alexis? Alexis?" "ALEXISS!"

"Ow! Stop shouting Jasmine!" "Sorry, but you weren't listening to us." "Oh, sorry."  
The bell rang for their first class and Alexis had history, which she hated! While Alexis was getting her notebook and pen out she noticed the new girl standing at the front of the room with all eyes on her, then the teacher came into the room and said "Everybody listen up! This is our new student Jennifer Gutierrez, she recently moved from... I'm sorry Jennifer I don't remember where you came from."  
"Oh, alright. I moved from San Diego, California." Jennifer waved slightly with a fake smile plastered on her lips.  
"Well, Miss Gutierrez you can go ahead and take a seat in the back next to Alexis, Alexis will you raise your hand please."

Alexis then raised her hand a little, just staring at the beauty coming her way. Jennifer took her seat and got out a notebook and a pen. Through the whole class Alexis couldn't concentrate because this beautiful girl was sitting right next to her and she couldn't think of anything to say at all. All Jennifer did was write notes or draw in her notebook and not care about anything the teacher had to say or do.

Lunch: Alexis quickly found her friends table and sat down with them, she noticed that Jasmine and Sabrina had arrived to lunch late. "They always come late" Alexis thought.

"Hey guys, so what's up?" Sabrina asks.

"Nothing" The group of girls said in unison.

Alexis saw someone pass by her and saw it was Jennifer. She still couldn't get her from this morning out of her head and knew that she reminded her of someone...but who?

"Jennifer Gutierrez, Jennifer Gutierrez? Where have I heard that name before?"

"What's wrong Alexis? You still miss Jenny?" Anna asked knowingly "Shhh, WAIT! That's who she reminds me of, Jenny!"  
Alexis quickly grabs her bag and run towards where Jennifer went. But what she was not expecting was to see Jennifer at her locker. Jennifer turned and saw **the** girl coming her way and quickly turned back to her locker.  
"NO, NO, NO!" She can't see me I don't even know her but I'm falling for her just like I fell for Lexis!" Jennifer thought.  
Then she heard a very familiar voice. "Hey, your Jennifer right? The new girl."  
"Um, yeah. What do you want?" Jennifer said trying to sound mean but it came out nervous.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch?" Alexis said hopefully. "Um, sure whatever." "Great! C'mon." Alexis says happily pulling Jennifer's hand towards her friends table. She couldn't help but feel her hand tingle when it touched Jennifer's.  
When they walked into the lunch room everybody was staring at them, totally surprised that the hot new girl is sitting with the nobody's.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, next chap will be longer. R&R? ~ BTV


End file.
